


Porn Doodles of Genma and Kisame

by OftheValkyrie



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW Art, Rare Pair, Rough Sex, naruto art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/OftheValkyrie
Summary: These are some explicit drawings of sex scenes from a really really awesome fanfic called 'can't deny that beast inside' by blackkat. It's has great porn with wicked interesting youkai!worldbuilding and that sweet sweet angst. Ya'll should go read it!Also on a side note I have discovered that I can't draw sex stuffs without reference so I spent a good amount of time sifting through porn to find some and it was an interesting night hahahaha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can't deny that beast inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145694) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 




	2. Ooops, this one is action not porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drawings of moments from 'can't deny that beast inside' 
> 
> I'm on a bit of a kick


	3. Yugito and Rin interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the fic's most recent update (not porn, hahaha sorry)


End file.
